


Through dark and light

by parker_renegade



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Guilt, M/M, Nightmares, Past minor character death, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parker_renegade/pseuds/parker_renegade
Summary: - Я вижу умерших, Гаррус, - доверительно шепчет Шепард, - Они говорят о моей смерти.





	Through dark and light

Лес встречает его давящей тишиной.  
  
 _"Возвращайся, забирай лейтенанта, и убирайтесь отсюда к чертям"_  
  
Тени окружают, сжимают в кольце призрачных тел, шепчут тихо, почти доверительно, но их шепот пробирает до костей.   
Тени тех, кто уже перестал дышать.  
  
 _"Ты же знаешь, это правильный выбор"_  
  
Шепард хочет оглянуться, подойти к каждой из них; его разрывает чувство вины, но он продолжает бежать. Он кого-то ищет, этот кто-то кажется безумно важным, но кто может быть важнее толпы мертвецов, зовущих его из тумана?  
  
 _"Шепард-коммандер, помогите нам"_  
  
Лес мертвых. Шепарду здесь не место, он это чувствует всем своим живым существом, но возвращается сюда раз за разом.  
  
 _"Калахира, владычица непостижимых глубин, я молю о прощении"_  
  
Между сухих деревьев мелькает серая курточка. Шепарда словно пробивает током. Он должен спасти этого ребенка. Он должен спасти хотя бы его.  
Он бросается прямо в скопище шелестящих теней, наперерез мальчику, и, смотря, как тот сгорает заживо, вспоминает – мальчик тоже мертв. Как и все в этом лесу. Как все, кого он не смог спасти.  
  
Шепард вздрагивает и просыпается. Он смотрит сквозь стеклянный потолок на мириады звезд, проплывающих над ним, и думает о том, что эти сны стали почти ежедневной рутиной, что он уже должен к ним привыкнуть.   
  
Но он не может.  
  
***   
  
\- Хреново выглядишь, коммандер.  
  
\- Спасибо, Джокер, меня об этом уже оповестила как минимум половина экипажа.  
  
Шепард занавешивается улыбкой, и Джокеру этого достаточно – он шутливо козыряет и отворачивается обратно к панели управления.  
  
Гаррус, стоящий рядом с капитаном, на улыбку не ведется.   
  
\- Шепард… - смотрит обеспокоенно, от него не отделаешься шутками и дежурными фразами.  
  
\- Все в порядке, Гаррус. Вчера был чересчур насыщенный день, не могу уснуть долго.  
  
Гаррус понимающе кивает – на вчерашней зачистке церберовской лаборатории было жарко, да и команда еще не совсем отошла от битвы на Раннохе. Плохой сон не был редкостью в эти дни.  
  
\- Перебирайся ко мне на главную батарею, может, там тебе будет спаться лучше, - шутит Гаррус.  
  
\- Да уж, под твои калибровки кто угодно заснет, - Джон впервые за утро искренне улыбается и получает несильный толчок острым турианским локтем в ребро.  
  
***   
  
Лес кажется бесконечным.   
Со всех сторон стелется туман, обвивая стволы черных деревьев. Шепарду кажется, что что-то не так, как всегда, и до него доходит – призраков нет.   
Нет скользящих вокруг теней, нет проникающего под кожу шепота, нет ощущения присутствия.   
  
И нет обычной давящей тишины.   
  
До Шепарда доносится тихий плеск воды. Здесь никогда не было других звуков, помимо шепота мертвых.   
  
Шепард разворачивается и стремглав бросается на звук. Долго бежать не приходится.  
  
 _What will we do with the drunken whaler  
What will we do with the drunken whaler  
What will we do with the drunken whaler  
Early in the Morning_  
  
Шепард различает тихий тоненький голосок. Детское пение.   
  
_Откуда здесь поющий ребенок?_  
  
Шепарда пробирают мурашки.  
Что-то не так.  
  
 _Way hey and up she rises  
Way hey and up she rises  
Way hey and up she rises  
Early in the morning_  
  
Он обнаруживает себя стоящим на берегу маленькой реки. Хотя это даже не река, скорее разлившийся ручей. У самой кромки воды виднеется темный силуэт.  
  
 _Slice his throat with a rusty cleaver  
Slice his throat with a rusty cleaver  
Slice his throat with a rusty cleaver  
Early in the morning_  
  
Это не тень, не призрак мертвого.   
Это маленькая девочка, стоящая к нему спиной и напевающая старую земную песенку. Просто маленький ребенок, наподобие того, что он видел здесь раньше.  
Но Шепарду отчего-то жутко.  
  
\- Хэй, - пытается он окликнуть ее, но голос не слушается, - Что ты тут делаешь?  
  
Девочка замолкает. Черноволосая головка поворачивается в его сторону, но лица все еще не видно. Маленькая рука манит, чтобы он подошел поближе.  
Шепард пытается сделать шаг, но ноги отказываются выполнять это простое движение.  
  
\- Что _ты_ здесь делаешь? - нежный голосок отдается эхом.  
  
\- Я… Я не знаю. Что это за место?  
  
Девочка качает головой и, наконец, разворачивается к нему. Шепард рефлекторно отшатывается – на хорошеньком, еще по-детски круглом личике зияют пустые глазницы.   
  
\- Ты еще не догадался, Джон Шепард?- девочка слегка наклоняет голову к плечу, - Лес мертвых. А теперь скажи, _зачем ты здесь?_  
  
Шепарда окатывает волной ужаса. Ответ комом встает в горле.  
  
\- Ты скоро умрешь, - доверительно шепчет ребенок и широко улыбается запекшимися губами.  
  
Шепард дергается и с криком просыпается, обливаясь холодным потом.  
  
***   
  
Следующее утро проходит как в тумане. Шепард выглядит отвратительно, рассеяно молчит на большинство реплик и вопросов команды.   
  
Во время вечернего обхода по кораблю каждый пытается дать совет. Вега пытается всучить бутылку с сомнительной жидкостью «для успокоения нервов», Чаквас безуспешно настаивает на медицинском осмотре, СУЗИ информирует о необходимости больше отдыхать и зачитывает список способов снятия напряжения. Даже Явик снисходит до того, чтобы сухо объяснить коммандеру, что если он и дальше будет прибывать в таком состоянии, их и так невысокие шансы против Жнецов приблизятся к нулю.  
  
Шепард, несмотря на все увещевания и наставления, задерживается у каждого члена команды подольше, чтобы оттянуть время сна. План проваливается, когда Гаррус обещает за шкирку отнести капитана в каюту, если тот прямо сейчас не отправится спать.  
  
Но страхи перед сном не оправдываются – в последующие дни Шепарду не снится ничего.  
  
***   
  
Шепард просыпается посреди ночи. Инструментрон показывает, что до подъема еще несколько часов, но сон уже ушел.   
  
Он поднимает голову и видит, что на его кровати сидит та самая девочка из его сна. Руки аккуратно лежат на коленях, пустые глазницы смотрят прямо и даже как-то печально.  
  
\- Почему ты боишься? – спрашивает она.  
  
Шепарду не по себе, но то чувство ужаса из сна не приходит.   
  
\- Как можно без страха помнить, что ты умрешь? – он садится на кровати, старается спокойно смотреть в лицо жуткого ребенка.  
  
\- Все когда-то умрут, - она меланхолично пожимает плечиками.  
  
\- Но ты сказала, я умру скоро.  
  
\- Да.  
  
Шепард не понимает.   
  
\- Я покажу тебе, что бояться не надо, - девочка усмехается и поворачивает голову, смотря куда-то вдаль комнаты, - Я покажу.  
  
Шепард тоже поворачивается вслед за ее взглядом и замирает.  
  
\- Эш…  
  
В углу стоит Эшли Уильямс. Прямая спина, открытый взгляд – такая, какой ее помнит Шепард. Такая, какой она была последний раз на корабле. Живая.  
 _Но мертвая._  
  
Шепард подскакивает, хочется броситься к ней, но Эшли только качает головой и улыбается слегка виновато.  
  
\- Здравствуй, коммандер.  
  
В голове Шепарда крутится сотня вопросов, но с губ слетает только:  
  
\- Прости меня, Эш.  
  
Она качает головой.  
  
\- Не надо, Шепард. Все в порядке. Это стоило того, - Ее глаза мягко улыбаются, и Шепард не может не улыбнуться в ответ.  
  
\- Почему ты здесь? – этот вопрос кажется Шепарду абсолютно логичным.  
  
\- Тебе нужна помощь. Ты должен перестать бояться.  
  
\- Ты боялась, Эш?   
  
\- Да. И это было глупо, - по ее красивому лицу пробегает тень, - Мы должны принимать это как подарок.   
  
Она опирается спиной о стену и цитирует:  
  
 _«Из всех людей я выделяю тебя, ибо я принес тебе весть,  
Ты скоро умрешь — пусть другие говорят, что хотят, я не стану кривить душой  
…  
Остальные пусть уйдут от тебя, здесь не о чем скорбеть и сокрушаться,  
Не сокрушаться я пришел, а поздравить тебя.»_  
  
\- Теннисон? – спрашивает Шепард, когда она замолкает.  
  
\- Уитмен, - усмехается Эшли, - Почему тебе страшно, Шепард? Ты не должен бояться, ты уже умирал.  
  
Некоторое время они молчат. Шепард думает, а Эшли не торопит его, безмолвно ожидая ответа.  
  
\- Я боюсь не за себя, - наконец отвечает Джон, - Я боюсь за остальных, Боюсь, что не успею сделать то, что должен.   
  
_«Я боюсь оставить их одних»_  
  
\- Ты все успеешь, - уверяет его Эшли, - А остальные присоединятся к тебе, когда настанет их время. Рано или поздно.  
  
Шепард молчит.  
  
\- Они справятся без тебя, - Эшли понимает его молчание правильно, - Ты достаточно позаботился о них.  
  
\- Так же, как позаботился о тебе, Эш?  
  
Эшли не отвечает.  
  
Шепард прикрывает на мгновение глаза, а когда открывает – комната пуста, а он сам снова лежит на кровати.  
  
***   
  
После Тессии почти никто не рискует тревожить коммандера.  
  
Возвращаясь от Лиары, Шепард слышит, как замолкают на полуслове встреченные по пути члены экипажа, как они прячут глаза. Некоторые все же пытаются подойти со словами утешения или ободрения, но, видимо, у Шепарда настолько красноречивый взгляд, что все они сбиваются на полуслове, бормочут банальщину и уходят с глаз долой.  
  
А вечером в капитанскую каюту заходит Гаррус. На него не действуют ни мрачные взгляды, ни прямолинейные отнекивания. Он просто ставит Шепарда перед фактом, что сейчас они спускаются в бар, блокируют двери и напиваются.  
  
\- Ты позаботился о Лиаре, а кто позаботится о тебе? – взгляд у Гарруса прямой и спокойный.   
  
\- Гаррус… - но Вакариан не слушает его, просто разворачивается и выходит из каюты.  
  
И Шепарду ничего не остается, как пойти следом.  
  
Они пьют молча. Гаррус знает коммандера лучше всех, и знает, когда ему нужны слова, а когда безмолвная компания.  
Шепард пьет так, будто желает стереть алкоголем из памяти все, что происходит в последние месяцы. Так, будто на дне бутылки и правда есть ответы на его вопросы.  
  
На очередном стакане – Шепард не помнит, каком по счету, он сбился еще после первого десятка – Гаррус отнимает у него бутылку и поднимает на ноги. Как они добираются до каюты, Шепард уже не помнит.  
  
***   
  
Под ногами Шепарда сухая земля мертвого леса. Девочка уже ждет его, смотрит своими жуткими провалами глаз.  
  
\- Чего ты хочешь от меня? – Шепард почти злится.  
  
\- Чтобы ты не боялся, - срывающийся с небес пепел мягко ложится на ее черные волосы, облепляет ее протянутую руку, - Я обещала показать тебе.  
  
\- Ты уже показала достаточно.   
  
\- Нет.   
  
Тени снова собираются вокруг них, молчаливо скользят рядом, как призрачные стражи.  
  
\- Они ждут.  
  
Ребенок указывает на что-то за его спиной.   
  
\- Коммандер.  
  
Шепард разворачивается.  
  
 _\- Тейн…_  
  
Дрелл прикрывает жуткую рану на боку, полученную в своем последнем бою. Глаза смотрят печально, но губы раздвигаются в улыбке. Изо рта темным потоком льется кровь.  
  
Шепард отшатывается и видит за его спиной Легиона.  
  
Гет стоит неподвижно, лампочка не горит, как после отключения на Раннохе. Он не издает ни звука. Сейчас он меньше всего похож на то _живое_ существо, которое отдало свою жизнь за свой народ.   
В нем нет никакой жизни.  
  
Шепард чувствует движение сбоку и поворачивает голову.  
  
Рядом с ним стоит нечто. Обгоревший кусок плоти, в котором с огромным трудом можно разглядеть…  
  
\- Господи, Мордин… - от ужаса у Шепарда перехватывает горло.  
  
Обезображенные мертвые товарищи молча окружают его.  
  
 _\- Чем это должно помочь?!_ – кричит он девочке, все еще стоящей за его спиной.  
  
\- Ты нужен им, - ее спокойный голос отвратительно резонирует с тем кошмаром, что разворачивается перед ним, - Они ждут тебя.  
  
\- Как можно помочь мертвым?  
  
\- Рано или поздно все живые присоединятся к мертвым. Ты не спас их. Они тебя ждут.  
  
Под ногами Шепарда что-то хрустит. Он опускает глаза вниз и видит, что безжизненной земли больше нет.  
  
Он стоит на несметном количестве мертвых тел.   
  
Азари.  
Кроганы.  
Турианцы.  
Люди.  
  
Все, кого забрала эта война. Все, кого он не спас.  
  
Раздается звук приближающихся Жнецов.  
  
\- Решайся, коммандер.  
  
Шепард слышит чьи-то стоны, плач и крики.  
  
Все вокруг охватывается огнем.  
  
 _\- Они ждут._  
  
***   
  
Следующую ночь Шепард проводит на кухне. Он дожидается, пока весь экипаж корабля ляжет спать, и спускается на жилую палубу.  
  
Он сидит за столом и смотрит в стену, заливая в себя кофе.  
  
Шепард не может заставить себя подняться в каюту и лечь спать.   
  
_Он не хочет больше этого видеть._  
  
С утра Шепард раздражителен сверх всякой меры. Орет на каждого, кто попадается под руку, огрызается на вежливые замечания СУЗИ, доводит до слез необоснованными придирками Лиару, даже замахивается на Вегу в ответ на неудачную шутку. Последнее могло бы закончиться скандалом, если бы не Гаррус, который вовремя останавливает коммандера и настойчивым взглядом выпроваживает Джеймса подальше.  
  
Больше в этот день с коммандером связываться никто не рискует. Они снова шепчутся у него за спиной, но не подходят, не говорят вслух.   
Гаррус тоже молчит, но не отрывает внимательного взгляда, безмолвно изучает, а Шепард настолько вымотан сегодняшними срывами, что ему не хватает сил попросить Гарруса прекратить.  
  
Ночью Шепард сидит в своей каюте. Он не спит, сверлит ненавидящим взглядом кровать, будто она виновата в его кошмарах, и ждет, пока команда разойдется и уляжется.  
  
Когда корабль затихает, Шепард спускается на кухню и молится про себя, чтобы СУЗИ не полезла с разговорами и нравоучениями. Но ему везет – СУЗИ молчит. То ли ИИ обиделась на его дневное поведение, то ли поняла, что коммандер сам разберется со своими проблемами.  
  
Но едва Шепард успевает сесть за стол, как с тихим шорохом разъезжаются створки двери в главную батарею. Гаррус молча подходит к столу, во взгляде читается укор и где-то в глубине – тревога.  
  
\- Снова ночные бдения, Шепард? А завтра ты половину экипажа со злости пристрелишь или просто во время миссии в обморок рухнешь? – голос у Гарруса тверд и серьезен.  
  
\- Черт возьми, Гаррус… - Шепард опускает тяжелую голову на скрещенные руки и просит про себя, чтобы тот просто ушел. Он не найдет сейчас в себе силы препираться с ним.  
  
\- Что "Гаррус"? Вставай и пошли, я отведу тебя, - Вакариан вздергивает Джона на ноги, но тот сбрасывает его руку с плеча.   
  
Гаррус начинает злиться.  
  
\- Шепард, твою мать, что за ребячество?  
  
\- Я не могу спать там, Гаррус, - Шепард отворачивается. У него голос смертельно уставшего человека.  
  
Гаррус пару секунд вглядывается в человека, а потом снова хватает его за плечо и тащит за собой, но не к лифту. Он ведет его к главной батарее.  
  
Даже если б Шепард захотел сопротивляться, он бы не смог. Хватка у Гарруса стальная, а сил осталось только на то, чтобы передвигать ногами. У главной батареи жарко, Шепард скидывает с себя толстовку, и Гаррус помогает ему сесть на кушетку, служащую ему постелью.  
  
Шепард прислоняется спиной к стене и старательно пытается не закрыть глаз.  
  
\- Мне нельзя спать, Гаррус. Пожалуйста, проследи, чтобы я… - И Джон, вымотанный до невозможности последними днями и усталостью, отрубается на середине фразы.  
  
Вакариан усмехается, глядя на него, аккуратно укладывает коммандера на кровать, накрывает упавшей толстовкой.   
  
\- Спи, Джон. Я прослежу, чтобы ничего не случилось на корабле, пока ты отдыхаешь, - Он мягко проводит рукой по плечу Шепарда и идет к консоли.  
  
***   
  
\- Ты готов?  
  
Девочка с безучастным выражением лица протягивает ему руку. Шепарду до одури хочется ударить ее, вырваться из этого ада, но он знает, что не поможет. Поэтому он сжимает зубы и кивает.  
  
Вокруг них нет Леса. Кожу мгновенно опаляет жар. Шепард оглядывается и видит лаву.   
  
Его окружают развалины Терума.  
  
 _\- Смотри._  
  
Он переводит взгляд туда, куда направлен жест девочки.  
  
 _Хрупкое тело лежит на земле. Фиолетовые брызги крови на синей коже кажутся еще одной причудливой россыпью веснушек, таких несвойственных для азари. Синие глаза невидяще глядят в багровое небо Терума._  
  
\- Лиара… Нет… - Шепарда тошнит.  
  
\- Ты опоздал.  
  
\- Мы же спасли ее. Мы успели вовремя.  
  
Ребенок качает головой, и декорации меняются.  
  
 _Палящее солнце Хестрома. Мертвые тела кварианцев, встречающиеся на каждом шагу. В отдалении слышится скрежет гетов.  
Навстречу им движется нетвердой походкой Кэл’Ригар, неся на руках безжизненное тело. Столь знакомый фиолетовый шлем пробит насквозь, между осколков сочится густая жидкость.  
\- Слишком поздно, - шепчет Ригар, - Они добрались до нее. _  
  
\- Этого не было! Зачем ты мне это показываешь?  
  
Шепард твердит себе, что все это неправда, ему хочется закрыть глаза и не видеть этого, но что-то не позволяет ему это сделать, заставляя смотреть дальше.  
  
 _Вермайр. Лицо Рекса все еще хранит яростный оскал, но кроган уже не дышит. Алые глаза закатились, золотистый песок пропитался кровью из раны.  
  
Кайден в окружении саларианского отряда. Закрывает своим телом капитана Киррахе и получает пулю в голову.  
  
Взрывающаяся Нормандия. Джокер, не желая оставлять свой корабль, сгорает заживо в кресле пилота._  
  
Калейдоскоп образов замирает, и Шепард смотрит прямо в мертвые глазницы девочки.  
  
\- Ты понимаешь, что это все значит, Джон Шепард? – В ее голосе слышны отзвуки голосов всех людей, чьи смерти он только что увидел, - Тебе не спасти никого.  
  
\- Но я уже спас их! – Шепард кричит, срывая голос, - Они не мертвы, я смог спасти их!  
  
\- Это не важно. Ты лишь отсрочил их гибель. Рано или поздно смерть найдет их. _От нее не уйти никому._   
  
\- Шепард…  
  
От нового голоса Шепарда пробирает мороз. Он молится всем существующим богам, чтобы проснуться. Он не может, не хочет, _не должен_ оборачиваться.  
  
Но неведомая сила разворачивает его, против воли.  
  
\- Шепард, - хрипит и булькает Гаррус.  
  
Он стоит неровно, кренясь вбок, разбитую броню синим потоком заливает кровь, а лицо… Вместо правой стороны лица – месиво из мяса и костей, челюсть висит на паре сухожилий, глаз вытек.  
Вся броня пробита многочисленными выстрелами, левая рука выглядит сломанной.   
  
_«Не сопротивляйся смерти, Шепард»_  
  
\- Помоги… - Гаррус подбирается ближе.  
  
 _«Это всего лишь освобождение от мучений»_  
  
Трехпалая ладонь Гарруса стальной хваткой сжимает плечо Шепарда. Он не может сопротивляться, не может пошевелиться, и только смотрит расширившимися глазами, как такое знакомое и родное, развороченное ракетой лицо приближается, и ледяной шершавый турианский лоб осторожно касается его лба.  
  
***   
  
\- Шепард, очнись, твою мать!  
  
Джон резко приходит в себя.   
  
Боль в плече становится реальной, гаррусовы пальцы вцепились в него, словно клещами. Шепард отстранено думает о том, что наутро плечо будет разукрашено синяками, и садится в кровати.  
  
Гаррус видит, что Шепард очнулся, и перестает трясти его.  
  
\- Джон, что это было? – У Гарруса переполошенный взгляд, вопреки его постоянному спокойствию.  
  
Шепард поднимает руку и начинает ощупывать правую часть лица Вакариана. Она покрыта узором из застарелых шрамов, шершавая на ощупь, но из головы Шепарда никак не уходит образ кошмарного месива.   
  
Гаррус настороженно наблюдает за его действиями, но не отстраняется, только смотрит вопросительно, все еще ожидая объяснений.  
  
\- Я вижу умерших, Гаррус, - доверительно шепчет Шепард, - Они говорят о моей смерти.  
  
У него немного безумный взгляд, запавшие глаза с темными от недосыпа кругами поблескивают, и Гаррусу становится не по себе. Он впервые видит Шепарда в подобном состоянии.  
  
Но он заставляет себя собраться, и уже более спокойным голосом спрашивает:  
  
\- Рассказывай с самого начала.  
  
Шепарду не очень хочется говорить об этом, ему было бы предпочтительней совсем забыть эти кошмары, но он чувствует, что если не расскажет хоть кому-нибудь об этом, то сойдет с ума. Уже сходит.  
  
Да и кому еще он может рассказать подобное, как не Гаррусу?  
  
Джон вздыхает, протирает лицо ладонями и начинает рассказ.  
  
Когда Шепард заканчивает пересказывать свой последний кошмар, Гаррус поднимается с кровати и делает несколько шагов до консоли и обратно. Потом снова садится рядом с Шепардом и смотрит прямо ему в глаза.   
  
\- Слушай, Джон, я понятия не имею, что за хрень творится с этими снами, но одно могу сказать тебе наверняка: вот этот весь бред про твою вину? Все это полнейшая чушь.   
  
Шепард открывает рот, чтобы перебить, но Гаррус не позволяет ему это сделать.   
  
\- Нет, дослушай меня. Как тебе сказал этот монстр из сна – спасенные жизни не имеют значения? Да черта с два, они не имеют!   
  
Гаррус снова встает и начинает нервно ходить по комнате.  
  
\- Спроси у любого члена твоей команды, Шепард, знают ли они, что все мы в любой момент можем погибнуть? Они знают. И им это не важно, потому что несколько лет назад ты дал возможность каждому из них пожить еще немного. Значение имеет каждый год, каждый месяц, каждый прожитый день. Именно это важно, а не то, что рано или поздно мы все умрем.  
  
Шепард подходит к нему и прикосновением к плечу прекращает его метания.   
  
\- Как мне смириться с собственной смертью?  
  
\- Мы все еще живы, Джон. _Ты_ все еще жив. К тому же, - мандибулы Гарруса дергаются в усмешке, - Не забывай, что ты гребанный спасательный якорь для всей галактики.  
  
Шепард улыбается, но голос звучит очень устало.   
  
\- А кто будет моим спасательным якорем, Гаррус?  
  
Гаррус смотрит на него пару мгновений, а потом наклоняется и касается теплым лбом его лба.  
  
Шепарду поначалу кажется, что сейчас его скует чувство ужаса из сна, но в ответ на прикосновение приходит только спокойствие.   
  
\- И вообще, - голос Вакариана звучит прямо около уха, - Прекращай всерьез воспринимать весь этот бред про скорую смерть. В любом случае, куда ты – туда и я.  
  
Шепард впервые за последние дни улыбается светло и искренне.  
  
\- Нет Шепарда без Вакариана?  
  
\- Нет Шепарда без Вакариана.  
  
В эту ночь они оба спят без снов.  
  
***   
  
В ту ночь, когда они возвращаются на Землю, Шепард не спит. Он обходит экипаж, разговаривает с каждым, наставляет и успокаивает. Связывается с Хакетом и Андерсоном, уточняет стратегию и итоговые планы. Потом возвращается в свою каюту и читает рапорты о готовности общегалактического флота.   
  
Он чувствует, что близится финал их войны, и, независимо от того, какой будет развязка, он испытывает облегчение.   
  
Шепард откладывает датапад, потягивается и понимает, что он больше не один в комнате. Он поворачивает голову и видит, как девочка сидит на его кровати, сложив маленькие ладошки на колени.  
  
Шепард впервые не испытывает ни страха, ни злости, ни отвращения. Он кивает ей, как старой знакомой.  
  
\- Ты готов? – она пытливо заглядывает ему в глаза, нежный голосочек эхом отдается от стен.  
  
\- Наверное, впервые за всю свою жизнь.  
  
Она спрыгивает с кровати, приближается к нему, но не доходит.  
  
\- Я рада, что ты перестал бояться, - Шепарду кажется, что в ее пустых глазницах он видит черноту и бесконечность космоса, - Я буду ждать тебя. Мы все будем ждать тебя.  
  
Шепард моргает, и в этот же миг ребенок исчезает, будто ее и не было. Шепарду хочется так думать, но покрывало слегка собрано в том месте, где сидела девочка.  
  
Джон устало проводит рукой по глазам и решает, что эту ночь он проведет на главной батарее.  
  
***   
  
Шепард стоит напротив Катализатора и, слушая его идиотские объяснения, думает о том, как его достали существа, которые берут на себя право решать за всю галактику. Как его достало самому принимать такие решения. И больше всего его достало то, что все остальные возводят его чуть ли не в ранг бога, заставляя решать за всю галактику.  
  
Им плевать, что все, чего хочется Шепарду – это мира и покоя.   
  
Поэтому, когда синтетический жнецовский божок предоставляет ему пути выбора, Шепард почти вздыхает с облегчением и, не раздумывая, направляется к уничтожению.   
  
Когда он делает первый шаг, девочка уже ждет его, тепло улыбается и протягивает руку.  
  
\- Это конец? – спрашивает Шепард, беря ее за руку. Он ожидает, что ее пальцы будут мертвенно-холодными, но они теплые, мягкие, как у настоящего ребенка.  
  
\- Да, - кивает она, - скоро ты освободишься.  
  
Шепарду чудится, что вокруг них вырос его Лес мертвых. Он слышит шуршание сухой земли под ногами, чувствует запах пыли и гари, а краем глаза замечает, как сзади беззвучно движутся его мертвые.  
  
И ему впервые не страшно.  
  
\- Давай.  
  
Он поднимает пистолет, который чудом не выронил за весь этот путь, и чувствует, что падает от нехватки сил.  
  
Упал бы, но призрачные руки поддерживают его со всех сторон.  
  
Нежная женская рука придерживает его под локоть.   
  
_За Эшли._  
  
Трехпалая ладонь подпирает его спину.  
  
 _За Мордина._  
  
Железное плечо не дает ему завалиться на бок.  
  
 _За Легиона._  
  
Прохладные пальцы зажимают ему рану на боку.  
  
 _За Тейна._  
  
Сильные руки солдата помогают ему не выронить пистолет.  
  
 _За Андерсона._  
  
Последний выстрел разносит вдребезги ярко-красную консоль.  
  
 _За всех живых._  
  
Взрыв опаляет лицо, наполняет болью все раны на теле, и в этот момент призраки, окружающие его, облепляют со всех сторон, будто укрывая от огня и осколков.  
  
\- Живи, Коммандер, - слышит он шепот со всех сторон.  
  
 _Живи._  
  
Раздается последний взрыв, и Шепард больше не видит ничего.  
  
***   
  
Шепард открывает глаза и видит белоснежный потолок. Первая мысль, которая ему приходит в голову – какой именно рай имеет такой ослепительный белый цвет?  
  
Он пытается сесть и сразу же ощущает жгучую боль в ребрах. И понимает, что жив, потому что вряд ли в загробной жизни может быть так больно.  
  
\- Ты невозможен, Джон Шепард.  
  
Он слышит знакомый голосок и не может поверить.  
  
 _Смерть_ сидит на его кровати. На ее детском личике застыло обиженное выражение, что выглядело бы забавно, если б не жуткий контраст с мертвыми пустыми глазницами.  
  
\- Так я умер или нет? – Шепард чувствует себя запутавшимся донельзя.  
  
\- Как ни странно – нет. Впервые за мою практику чьи-то мертвые не захотели забрать человека к себе, а наоборот дали шанс.   
  
Смерть спрыгивает с кровати и направляется к выходу.  
  
\- Воспользуйся им с умом, - и вдруг недовольное выражение лица сменяется светлой улыбкой, - Буду ждать следующей и, надеюсь, последней встречи, коммандер Шепард.  
  
И она исчезает, так и не открыв дверь.  
  
Шепард откидывается обратно на подушки, и тут же слышит скрип двери.  
  
\- Снова выжил, Шепард?   
  
Гаррус усмехается своей неповторимой улыбкой, подергивая мандибулами, а в глазах все равно читаются отголоски того, что он пережил, ожидая, пока Шепард придет в себя.  
  
Шепард накрывает его трехпалую руку своей ладонью и смеется:  
  
\- Я поискал в небесном баре и не нашел там тебя. Вот и решил вернуться.


End file.
